Character Idea/Moldova/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's a Character Idea of FranceSwitzerland. Moldova will have blonde hair with a happy face. He will also have a small mouth, small nose, big blue eyes and big ears. When you click on his Power Button, he transform in a forest ranger. He will get a ranger hat and typical nature clothes. He also have a lever what he throw to the opponent what push him hard back in his own goal. The stadium transform in a forest. Power Shots Moldova has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Wild Boar Shot (Ground Shot) A wild boar will appear on the side of Moldova. The wild boar will get angry because the opponent. The wild boar run then hard to the goal of the opponent. When the opponent touch it he will get very hard smashed away and is disappeared for 5 seconds. Then a big wild boar will appear on the side of Moldova. That big wild boar will run even harder than the other wild boar to the goal of the opponent. The big wild boar have also the ball. When the opponent touches him he will also smashed hard away and will be disappeared for 5 seconds. Then the ball falls soft on the field and Moldova can simply kick it in the goal. The only way to hold this Power Shot is to jump over the first wild boar and then counter the Big Wild Boar but this is very hard. Deer Shot (Air Shot) 3 Deers will appear on the side of Moldova. They will all jumping go to the goal of the opponent. The last deer has the ball in his horns. When the opponent touch a deer he will be knocked hard away and is disappeared for 5 seconds. The ball will then fall soft on the field and Moldova can simply kick it in the goal. The deers will jump over the goal of the opponent. Only the last deer jump in the goal and will then disappear. This is very hard to hold because you never know how high the deers jump and the last deer can jump over you. Also you must make sure that the deer will not fall on you or over you because when the last deer is after you wouldn't be able to block the Power Shot. Badger Shot (Counter Attack) A badger will appear on the side of Moldova. The badger will go in the underground. Somewhere random on the field the badger will go come out the ground and jump in the goal. You doesn't see circles. When the opponent touches the badger the badger will go on the opponent and push him hard away and he is then 5 seconds disappeared. This is very hard because you never will know where the badger comes out of the ground. Also some ground pieced will come on the field like France's Power Shot. Unlock Requirements Win 500 Minor League's. Costume It's a weasel costume. It look like a tree stumb on the head of Moldova. After 3 seconds a weasel will come out the stub. The weasel will run to the opponent and goes bite him and that because that the opponent doesn't can jump and kick. The weasel is then 3 seconds on the opponent. This is a SS Rank Costume. Trivia *Moldova is country in Eastern Europe. It has borders with Romania and Ukraine. *The biggest cave of Europe lies in Moldova and that is the reason that he have a lever by his Power Shot Appearance. *Wild boars, Deers, Badgers and Weasels live all in Moldova and that is the reason of the Power Shots, Counter Attack and the Costume. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland